fan_fiction_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
When The Dead Awoke/Chapter 5
Chapter 5 The group stands, back to a wooden fence and facing a hoard of oncoming undead, who just a few minutes ago had devoured the elderly Gary and forced them out of their temporary resting place. The undead are about twenty feet from them and Elliot and Kyle proceed to open fire with their hunting rifles, they hit a few in the head but most are body shots, which cause them to follow over as they are trampled by other undead before getting up once again to proceed towards them. The fence to their back is about six feet, easy enough to climb but not enough time for them all to get over with all the supplies, including guns and medicine. "We gotta jump the fence, start throwing the shit over, now!" Jack yells as Josh, Ted and Scott start throwing the bags over. A click is heard from Kyle's rifle as it runs out of ammo. "Shit, I'm out. Lets try an go now, Elliot." Kyle says as he turns and jumps the fence rather easily. Ted helps Scott over and then struggles to jump up himself. Jack helps the still dazed Michelle and hops over himself, with him being about 6'4, it was quite easy. Josh helps Suzie over and then jumps over himself. Elliot tries to jump over just as an undead approaches, it grabs his leg and pulls off his boot but he manages to make it over just in time. The other side of the fence is mostly houses and a few undead, however the fence is weakened and rotted, enough to where it wouldn't take the undead long to break through it and continue pursuing the group. "What do we do, where do we go?" Josh says frantically. "Calm down, kid, we just need to find something to drive, something that can hold eight." Elliot says, looking around. It is around 11:20 by now and with no streetlights, it is extremely hard to see their surroundings. They all are very cautious as the proceed behind the houses into a small road. There are a few cars, but they are either crashed or too small. "Maybe we need to just get two cars." Scott says. "May just have to, not looking like we're gonna have much luck here." Kyle says. Kyle approaches a two-seat pickup with a large back, enough to fit at least four. "This'll do, keys are still in it too." Kyle says as he opens the door and reaches in to turn the key. After a few tries it starts and he gets in, Michelle runs around and gets in the other side as Jack and Josh jump in the back. "Over here!" Ted yells as he inspects a four door Sedan. "Perfect." "There's no keys, dammit. I don't suppose you can hotwire, kid." Elliot says. Ted smirks at Elliot. "Well, where'd you learn?" Elliot asks. "Doesn't really matter, just get in." Ted says, glad his less than appropriate skills came in handy. He gets in the drivers seat, Elliot gets in the passenger and Scott and Suzie get in the back. They set their bags on the floorboard as Kyle speeds off, Ted then follows. "I can't believe we got out of that." Suzie says, quite happy. "Well, not everyone." Ted says, slightly saddened about Gary's rather horrific death. "Sorry 'bout him, kid. He died savin' me." Elliot says. "No, it's fine. I just met him as you guys showed up earlier today." Ted says, as his Sedan catches up to Kyle's pickup. "That guy, Kyle, right? He held a gun to you and looked pretty confident that pulling the trigger was a good thing." "He was just...sad. It's fine, losing someone you knew, it takes something outta you. Something that hurts you more now a days." Elliot says, genuinely forgiving Kyle. "Still, he could've killed you Elliot." Scott says to his last real friend. "He can't freak out like that again, it'll end bad." "I agree with Elliot, he was just blinded by losing Frank. I lost my parents, Josh probably lost his too. It's not easy." Suzie says. "Alright, we'll talk about this later. Ted, honk the horn, we need to stop Kyle and discuss where exactly we're goin' here." Elliot says. Ted honks, and pulls over to the side of the interstate. Kyle's truck slowly stops and pulls over, as Jack and Josh hop out of the back. The others get out of both the vehicles. "What, man? We can't be makin' that much noise. Damn things are gonna swarm us again." Kyle says, rather angry. "I told him too, we gotta figure out where we're goin'." Elliot says in a stern voice. "I don't know, where can we go?" Kyle asks. "We need to just stop, set up camp somewhere." Jack says as he looks around them. "That way, old campgrounds right? Gotta be somewhat good." he says as he points towards a wooded area. They drive their cars a small path next to a sign which reads "Clark Campgrounds". As they arrive, the spots are mostly empty, save for one large brown and white RV. "Now that is a nice find." Kyle says as he, along with the others get out of their vehicles, they slowly proceed towards the RV when the door swings open. A older man is standing there with a double barrel shotgun, pointing it at them. "Now I need y'all to turn the fuck around and leave." "Whoa! No need for violence man, we just need a place to stay the night." Ted says, as he sets his pistol down. Elliot points his rifle at the man. "Listen now, old man, we are just trying to survive, same as you." "Not a chance, now get the hell outta here before I shoot you, now!" the man yells. Josh, who was in the car is now slowly walking behind the RV and around to the door. He slowly grabs his pistol and jumps out at the man, who knocks Josh back with his shotgun and points it at the young man on the ground. "You done fucked up now, boy!" the man yells before a gunshot is heard. But not from his shotgun, as blood slowly drips from the mans face. He falls over as Scott points a smoking pistol at him. "Had to be done." he says coldly. And walks towards the RV. The others look around in shock but follow him inside. "Haha, keys are still here!" Kyle says in excitement. "Should we stay here a little or keep drivin'?" "We gotta move, man. Gunshots gonna bring them here." Jack says as he walks out. "Gonna go get a few of the blankets." Jack opens the door of the Sedan and leans in, grabbing a bag which is stuffed with thin blankets. He hears a twig snap to quickly jump out. He sees about five undead right next to the car, before he can even say anything, one grabs his arm, slams him into the Sedan and bites into his large neck. He falls to the ground as the others surround him and proceed to rip into his arms, chest and head. Josh steps out of the RV. "Hey Jack-" he says before looking at Jack's body being devoured. "Guys!" he yells into the trailer. "We gotta move, now!" Characters -Ted -Scott -Elliot -Kyle -Michelle -Josh -Suzie -Jack (last appearance) -Elderly man (last appearance) Deaths -Jack -Elderly man